Ion mobility separation devices, which separate and detections according to their ion mobilities, are widely used as devices for on-site measurement such as environmental analysis, detection of explosives, detection of illegal drugs and detection of chemicals, owing to their capability to operate at atmospheric pressure without requiring a vacuum pump. In ion mobility separation devices, a technique for separating ions generated by an ion source with high accuracy and then detecting the ions with high sensitivity and high throughput is considered to be important in order to further broaden their applications and reduce the false detection.
PTL 1 describes a method for reducing the size of an ion mobility separation device and increasing its throughput using plate insulator materials such as glass. PTL 1 also describes a method in which current detection electrodes are disposed in the direction in which ions travel to increase the ability by using plate insulator materials.